


She forgot me

by Harleen



Category: Braven - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, F/M, Hospital, Idk what i'm doing, Kinda, Mention of Finn, Modern AU, Ravenbell, and idk where i'm going, blayesnetwork, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleen/pseuds/Harleen
Summary: Where she doesn't remember the last two years spent together.





	She forgot me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this two years ago, during the _rbficexchange_ and somehow it lied on my computer, completely forgotten until last week.  
>  It's based on a general writing prompt that was on tumblr and just said to write something beginning with _she forgot me_ (but somehow I can't manage to find the post again).

_She forgot me._ The thought twirls in his mind as he looks at the others in the waiting room and then at the flower he brought. Which was stupid, he recalls. He doesn’t seem to be able to think properly. Monty’s here, and the peaceful guy is one of the few she remembers. And that’s because they met years ago, before highschool. The good doctor – Bellamy can’t help but snigger at the thought of that Griffin being ‘good’ – told it was only the most recent memories that had been damaged. And when she said that it looked like it wasn’t anything too bad. Could have been worse, probably. Only it wasn’t. And it killed him, that she had forgotten about them. Because of course, she hadn’t forgotten about Finn, she had even asked for him. Guess in the end, there will always be Finn... right ? That fucking brat.

Of course, he understands. It’s logical, after all. Finn was her childhood friend, and her first love, even though she wouldn’t say it out loud. Her only family. And Bellamy knows about family. So it seems legit that she would ask for him. And he had been the first one she asked about. Not other friends or family... Finn. Funny, how things go. It’s been what...two years ? And she forgot it all. How she and Finn broke up. ‘Cause you know... he wasn’t able to give her the kind of love she deserved. Fuck he didn’t even trully loved her, if you ask Bellamy. Finn was just another mindless and selfish teenager. The kind that never thinks things through, that does anything and everything just because he wants to. He was childish and when he saw Clarke he didn’t even think twice before cheating. 

Bellamy shakes his head feeling nothing but helpless. He sees people come and go but doesn’t allow himself to enter that room. Not since she yelled at him for being « a fucking psycho taking advantage of unconscious female-patients. » That’s what she called him. He tried to explain, of course. But she wouldn’t listen. Doctors said it might take time... that she wasn’t ready yet. So he just did his best, you know ? Been there everyday since she woke up, hoping she would remember. Hoping the gods would do a little something in their favor. Waiting outside the room. Keeping an eye on her, through the glass. He believes that when you care enough for someone, you’ll be willing to make all the sacrifices. And for God’s sake did he care about her ... She was almost as important to him as Octavia ; except with O’ it’s different because they are linked by blood. And Raven is the family he chose.

He had thought of going after the guy who shot her. Going to Wallmart, just next to the camping section. Buying a rifle, or maybe just some pistol. Anything to teach the guy a good lesson. John Murphy. Just another delinquent, robbing another gas station. Except Raven was there. The woman would never show her fears ; that’s just one of the reasons why he loved her. She’d just thrown herself in the middle of the action and ... well ... tried to save the day. Because of that, she’d been in an induced coma for a few weeks. She probably would have told him to go for it ; shoot the dude in the head. But Octavia convinced him that Raven needed him, more than ever. Being in jail wouldn’t help her remember. And yet, it was a pale compensation that the guy got caught. 

Suddenly, he hears something. Sounds like a moan. One quick look trough the window leading to her room and he is up again. He can’t fight it, he needs to do something ; to help. Abby Griffin is her doctor and tough she’s one of the best, he can’t fight this feeling he has, almost like a warning sign on the side of the road : he doesn’t like her. He knows he should be careful with that woman around. And it’s not because she is Clarke’s mother, it’s something else entirely. He doesn’t wait long until he is in Raven’s room again. He’s been doing that mostly when she was asleep and Jasper’s been calling him a freak ever since. Bellamy doesn’t give a shit about that at the moment. He just looks at her. Helpless. What should he do ? Probably give her some time. Fight this urge he has to walk the few meters separating them and just stay here. Frozen. He can see that she’s all tensed up. The pain, probably. The carers don’t really know the extent of the damage done to her spine. Actually, they don’t know shit. And that Abby who just keeps on saying things like ‘don’t worry she’ll remember. In cases like this one, the subject has responded well to the treatment.’ And though that’s supposed to calm him down, it has pretty much the opposite effect. First of all, she is not a subject ; Raven’s a human being. A pretty smart one. And then ... most cases isn’t all cases. What if Raven stays obsessed with Finn ? What then ? Will they all have to break her illusion and tell her Finn’s been dead for over a year ? That will break her heart. Bellamy doesn’t want that. But he hates the idea of lying to her, so he just avoids the topic, for now. She’ll know when she’ll be ready to. That’s the mantra he repeats himself day after day. Raven will remember the two years they’ve spent together. She will remember their life. She has to, right ?

She looks at him, confused. If she hasn’t gotten rid of him yet, it’s just because her back fucking hurts. And when it’s not the back ; it’s the leg. What the hell happened to her ?! The memories are cloudy, and no one answers her questions truthfully. She feels vulnerable ... That’s one of the feelings she hates the most. The other being feeling controlled. She watches carefully the guy she doesn’t know as the pain slowly decreases. It might disappear for good, if she believes it hard enough.

He is tall. And his dark hair reminds her of Finn. Where the hell is he ? And why didn’t he come ? « Hmm. You were ... you sounded like you’re in pain. » He feels his throat getting dry and it’s as if he doesn’t know how to talk to her anymore. He lost the habit, and doesn’t want her to feel threatened so he just ends up failing. She looks at him intensely, then answers harshly. « In pain ? Nope. This is like a holiday to me. » 

Sarcasm, so typical... Bellamy can’t hide the hint of a smile... a smile that vanishes as soon as it appears. Given the circumstances, he should have hidden it better. « What are you laughing at ? ... And who the _hell_ are you ?!» _Ouch_. He clenches his fists and looks disappointed. « You clearly still don’t remember me. » It’s a whisper, but he knows he should’ve shut his mouth. The look she gives him is the kind of look that could kill you if it were a loaded gun. The kind of look she gave Finn when she found out. The kind of look she gives Clarke every time the blonde tries to do something stupid and blames it on the « greater good ». Realizing it makes him step back, until he reaches the wall. She seems so lost, so angry, and so in pain ... it hurts him too. As if someone was repeatedly stabbing him on the chest. And not being allowed to go and comfort her, try to help her, explain things... That’s the worst of all punishments. Raven just looks away ; at the window, the flowers or balloons... anywhere far from him. He doesn’t quite know what she is looking at, but he can see that she’s fighting the tears. He knows it because he is doing the exact same thing. And although he doesn’t want to, he knows the right thing to do is leave. So, just like that, he disappears. Leaving behind a scent of leather and a single daffodil.

Later, when she’ll look at the forgotten flower left on the table, she will frown. Daffodils are her favorite, because they remind her of spring. But she doesn’t remember telling anyone that. Not even Finn.


End file.
